


Through the Kaiju and the Rift

by StairsWarning



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Minor Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb, Musician Newton, Newton is finally a rockstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StairsWarning/pseuds/StairsWarning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo starts up the machine, letting the guitar and vocals go silent so Newt could attempt to fill in the gaps. <br/>The beat starts. Newt takes a deep breath.<br/>Then, Newton began to fuckin’ shred.<br/>----------<br/>The AU where Newt is an amazing musician and can play guitar and sing at the same time, but the song chosen is none other than... Through the Fire and the Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Kaiju and the Rift

**Author's Note:**

> please, if you haven't heard the song Through the Fire and the Flames...I heavily suggest you listen to it. It's truly a guitarists nightmare

Newt really doesn’t know how he got here. Playing ‘Through the Fire and the Flames’ on an electric guitar in front of his amazed colleagues. And Hermann. He looked more  _ I can’t believe you are actually doing this _ than  _ amazed _ , but that was okay.

It started up once the breach was closed, when the crew at the PPDC had no idea what to do next. There was still plenty of work to do, but there was so much more free time now. They decided to set up a sort of bonding time at the end of the week, full of food, totally-not-smuggled-in alcohol, and most importantly, music. Usually it was just a simple karaoke machine, but this time around there was a real guitar. Hermann was the first to joke about it, the prick. 

“Well, if there’s anyone that can play that guitar, it would be Newton.” He grins smugly at Newt, of course that fucker would remember some of his college memories from the drift. 

_ “Dude, I can fuckin’  _ **_shred_ ** _ the guitar!”  _ Flashback Newton says.

_ “No fuckin’ way, man!”  _ A nondescript college boy says.  _ You can’t be good at science and music! That’s like, not fair!”  _ Flashback Newt scoffs. 

Maybe Hermann was waiting for an opportunity to use this against Newt, but did that make him a bad person?

Probably.

But does he care?

Hell no.

“Yeah!! C’mon dude, the stage’s free!” Tendo yells from his table near the makeshift stage. 

“ _ You’re dead to me. _ ” Newt mutters to Hermann, walking towards the stage.

As he starts to tune the guitar, he decides to try to make this situation a little less awkward by asking for suggestions. 

“Hotel California!” Tendo suggests jokingly.

“Ra Ra Rasputin!” Sasha yells from the back of the room.

“Bohemian Rhapsody!” A drunken Chuck Hansen yells.

“Through the Fire and the Flames.” Hermann says calmly. The room is dead silent.

Everyone turns to look at Hermann, then turns to Newt.

“Well, fuck my life. OKAY!” Newt yells into the mic. He points to Hermann. “This is for you, Herms.”

Tendo starts up the machine, letting the guitar and vocals go silent so Newt could attempt to fill in the gaps. 

The beat starts. Newt takes a deep breath.

Then, as past him had said before, Newton began to fuckin’ shred.

His fingers flew across the frets, the crowd of crewmen immediately going into a frenzy. And to add the icing to the cake, Newt was even  _ singing,  _ for god’s sake. As the chorus hit, everyone was singing along violently.

“So far awa-AY, we wait for the day- _ ay _ , for the lives all so wasted and  _ goooone... _ We feel the pa- _ ain _ of a lifetime lost in a thousand days,  _ through the fire and the flames WE CARRY OOOON! _ ” Newt’s voice booms out. He then breaks out into the guitar solo, and accompanies it with ferocious headbanging.

Hermann is mildly impressed.

Okay, so he was really impressed.

By the end of the song, Newt was a sweaty mess, but who could blame him? He performed multiple taxing guitar solos, and had to stay up to tempo with the recording. But, the resounding cheer after the final guitar riff was more than enough reward for that little show.

“HOLY SHIT. Okay, so that’s all I’m gonna be able to do for the night without passing out, so, if you need me I’ll be in the corner probably asleep.” Walking back to his table, Newt gets about ten different high-fives, a hug, and two bro-handshakes.

Newt reaches the table, receiving a pat on the back from Hermann. “Good job, Newton. Just as I recall from your memories, you were really, er,  _ shredding _ .” Newt chuckles, enveloping Hermann in a bro-hug that lasted a bit too long.

“Thanks man,” Newt says as he separates from the other man, “that shit was all for you, buddy. No matter how gross and sweaty I am right now.” Newt beams at Hermann. 

He simply responds with a small smile, knowing exactly what he means.

 

  
“Just fuck already!” A drunker Chuck Hansen yells over to the two scientists. Newt winks. Hermann squawks and blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> even though this is ever so slight newtmann i promise to write more soon! feedback on this would be brilliant  
> (also the title sucks so... i might fix that? maybe? w/e)


End file.
